


L'attrapeur Bulgare est sexy

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment vous expliquer la relation de Elayan avec Viktor Krum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'attrapeur Bulgare est sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, je m'étais enfin trouvé du temps ! D'un claquement de doigts, j'ai troqué mon jean informe et t-shirt sans guère plus d'allure, contre une robe de sorcier vert sombre. Un coup d'œil dans mon miroir, ajustage de quelques mèches, puis finalement j'ai claqué à nouveau des doigts. Oui, une coupe un peu plus sportive et un bleu vif, c'est parfait !

Puis j'ai attrapé le tome 4 et l'ai ouvert sur mon lit, juste au bon endroit, me laissant un peu de répit pour bien me poser une fois là-bas. Et enfin, j'ai claqué des doigts.

Tourbillon de couleurs.

Et soudain ce fut le choc et je me suis retrouvée par terre. J'avais mal à l'épaule et j'ai crié :

\- Vous pourriez faire attention !!

Mais l'inconnu m'a ignoré. J'ai grogné et me suis relevée. Je n'étais quand même pas venue jusque là – pour une fois sans que ce soit pour du travail – pour bouder les bêtes gens !

J'ai contemplé ce qui m'entourait : une foule aussi diversifiée que compacte, un millier d'odeurs qui flottaient, des enfants sur de petits balais à vol restreint… Une ambiance de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui me plaisait !

Avec un sourire radieux, j'ai rejoint le stade au pas de course, montant les marches comme une diablesse, je tenais ab-so-lum-ent à en voir le plus possible…

\- Ela ? m'a-t-on interpellée.

Je me suis retournée (et ai manqué de m'étaler dans mon élan) :

\- Oh, Charlie ! Coucou ! Mais je suis pressée…

Je lui ai plaqué une bise sur la joue, et reprit ma course. Je savais que je pouvais avoir droit à une place dans la loge d'honneur. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le Ministre (même si les raisons tangibles apparaissent dans les tomes suivants, et que donc je ne suis pas sensée être déjà au courant…), mais mon travail d'entremetteuse mensuelle et de metteuse en scène me confère une bonne position.

D'ailleurs, en arrivant, qui trouvais-je dans la loge ? Malefoy père et fils. Si j'ai un grand respect pour le père, je n'apprécie guère le fils… Tant pis, c'était le prix pour voir le match ! Lucius est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi :

\- Dites-moi, divine Elayan, quel est votre prochain projet ?

\- Inutile d'employer ce ton mielleux, Lucius, ça n'a jamais et ne prendra jamais. Peut-être reverrez-vous Molly d'ici peu. Je crois que votre rencontre précédente vous a laissé un bon souvenir.

\- J'ai été contraint à cette mascarade, madame…

\- Mademoiselle, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Mademoiselle. J'ai seulement su en tirer mon avantage.

\- Un avantage qui vous donne bonne mine, mon cher Lucius !

Il a eu un sourire en coin que je n'ai pas su décrypter, puis la voix de Ludo Verpey a retenti dans tout le stade. J'ai planté Lucius là où il était pour me ruer à la balustrade. Les Irlandais entamaient déjà leur tour de prestige, avec leur léprechaun géant distributeur de Gallions. Et ensuite, ce furent les Bulgares, et leur attrapeur vedette, Viktor Krum.

\- Il n'est pourtant pas le seul à faire des cabrioles.

J'ai sursauté. Drago Malefoy.

\- Mais encore ? ai-je demandé.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il est entré dans le stade.

\- Vraiment ?

J'étais réellement surprise. Je n'avais pas fait attention, en fait.

\- Il faut dire qu'il a une classe formidable, sur un balai ! ai-je alors dit, comme pour avoir une contenance.

\- Vous aussi, avec une plume.

Je l'ai regardé. Puis j'ai rit. Aussi arriviste que son père, celui-là ! Je crois qu'il l'a mal pris, puisqu'il est allé se rasseoir à sa place, sans plus aucune trace de sourire.

Mais quand même. Quelle classe, ce Krum. Quelle classe. Cette agilité et cette grâce quand il vole. Il est léger comme un oiseau, et pas moins précis dans son vol. On pourrait croire qu'il est né sur un balai, que ses parents sont des balais, que sa famille est composée uniquement de balais !

Toute à mes pensées, le match termine rapidement. J'aurais tout de même profité de l'action… surtout quand elle touchait à des actions d'attrapeur. C'est l'Irlande qui a gagné, mais ça vous le savez, et les Bulgares sont venus avec eux dans la loge d'honneur.

Quelle joie d'être VIP et de voir au plus près les corps en sueur de tous ces sportifs. Et ce Krum. Ces yeux noirs, vifs comme l'éclair. Cette démarche étrangement chaloupée pour contrebalancer un arc curieux des jambes.

Et soudain, ce fut le choc. Il m'a regardé. J'en suis restée tellement bête que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de détourner les yeux. Je suis et je resterais une nouille toute ma vie.

Il m'a regardée !!

A peine les joueurs avaient-ils rejoint leurs vestiaires, que je me suis empressée de rejoindre la sortie des joueurs. Mais, car il en faut un, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Et là, je me suis sentie déçue de ne pas pouvoir toucher à ce qui a été écrit par Rowling…

Je suis donc sortie du livre, et ai visé ailleurs, bien ailleurs… Entre la Coupe du Monde et la rentrée à Poudlard, et ai choisi comme point d'atterrissage la chambre de Krum. A mes souvenirs, Karkaroff le chouchoutait beaucoup, il devait certainement lui avoir donné une chambre personnelle !

Quand le décor s'est dessiné, j'en ai eu la confirmation. Le monde de Rowling après mon propre passage accorde une chambre personnelle à Viktor Krum ! Quelle chance !

\- Fous n'afez rien à faire ici ! s'exclama une voix forte dans mon dos.

Car bien sûr, j'avais réussi à viser un moment où la chambre n'était pas vide.

\- Komment êtes-fous entrée ? gronda le bulgare.

\- J'ai, euh… transplané ?

\- Le pâtiment est protéché kontre le transplanache ! Komment, alors ?

Ce type était assez ahurissant en soi : une fille atterrit d'on-ne-sait-où dans la chambre privée et surprotégée d'une célébrité mondiale, et la question de la célébrité est : « Comment êtes-vous entré ? » En ce qui me concerne, j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi et dans quel but…

\- Arrêtez de me poser la question et je vous apprendrais !

Mensonge, j'avoue. Mais Viktor Krum est un sportif, j'espérais qu'il oublie par la suite. Il eut l'air de réfléchir intensément.

\- Pourkoi fous êtes tans ma champre ?

\- Je vous ai vu jouer à la Finale de la Coupe du Monde, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous parler, alors je me suis dit qu'en venant directement ici…

\- Sortez.

\- Mais…

\- Che ne feux pas de kroupie tans cette pièce !

\- Mais je ne suis pas une groupie !

Il me regarda, interloqué. Si je n'étais pas une groupie, que pouvais-je bien être ? Ah, la grande question ! Je n'avais pas l'air d'une tueuse, ni d'une entraîneuse voulant acheter un joueur.

\- Ki êtes fous alors ?

\- Juste une fille… intéressée par un garçon.

Il soupira. Je ne devais pas être la seule à lui faire une proposition de ce genre.

\- Je vous jure que ce n'est pas parce-que vous êtes célèbre, ni parce-que vous êtes riche. Dans ce contexte... (je désignais d'un vaste geste le monde qui m'entourait) … ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, coudes sur les genoux, mains jointes sous son menton et air pensif.

\- J'ai à peine plus de votre âge, dis-je, on peut peut-être se tutoyer ?

\- Si tu me tonnes ton prénom aussi.

\- Elayan.

Il me lança un regard bizarre.

\- Oh, mon prénom n'est pas si étrange que ça !

\- Ton prénom ne me téranche pas.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu préfères les brunes ? Les rousses ? Les yeux verts ?

D'un claquement de doigts, je me fis roussir les pointes et brunir les racines. D'un autre, je me fis un œil bleu et un œil vert. Il me regardait toujours. Je re-claquais et troquais ma robe de sorcier contre un ensemble plus avantageux. Il cilla à peine.

\- Tu t'en fiches ? demandais-je, à court d'idée.

\- Che te troufes plutôt rikolote…

Et puis soudain, il éclata de rire. Vexée, je repris mon allure habituelle et croisais les bras, sourcils froncés. Il se leva, son visage encore riant – charmant ! – et me toisa.

\- Tu préfères mancher koi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Italien ? Français ?

\- Chinois, mais…

Il me tendit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite.

\- Che t'infites, fit-il.

Je me laissais faire. D'un côté j'étais surprise, certes, mais c'était ce que je voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons pris une cheminée et nous sommes retrouvés dans l'entrée d'un restaurant chinois ma foi très mignon et sympathique. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions installés, face à face, deux verres d'alcool de litchi et diverses bouchées de toutes sortes entre nous.

\- Tu as un appétit formitable ! me lança-t-il soudain.

\- Ah, euh… oui…

J'étais un peu gênée.

\- Bah, si ça te fait trop cher à la sortie, je paierais ma part, et puis voilà.

Il rit encore. Décidément, je le faisait bien marrer, ce type là !

\- Ne t'inkiètes pas. Un salaire t'attrapeur fedette pourrait te nourrir cinquante fois, et tu aurais des restes !

\- A ce point-là ? Félicitations.

Il sourit, fier comme un paon. Pour moi, il ne faisait qu'attraper une baballe volante, mais puisqu'il était si content de lui, pourquoi le vexer ?

\- Et le fait qu'on soit sortis à cette heure de l'école, c'est aussi un privilège ? demandais-je.

\- Oui. Che krois que Karkaroff m'aime pien.

\- J'en suis certaine.

Le repas se poursuivit de plus en plus allègrement, alcool de litchi aidant. Mais je ne me sentais pas vaseuse pour autant. Finalement, je n'aurais pas vu la couleur de la note… et Viktor non plus, étant donné que le patron a décidé d'offrir le repas à l'attrapeur vedette ! Et nous sommes retournés à sa chambre.

\- Dis, je peux te poser une question bizarre ?

\- Che t'ékoute ?

\- Je peux dormir ici ?

Il avait l'air soudain un peu gêné.

\- Che n'ai k'un lit...

\- Ca t'embêterait ?

Je ne mettais aucun défi en cause, je voulais réellement savoir. Il secoua la tête.

\- Alors tu m'aimes pien ?

\- Assez pour vouloir dormir dans ton lit… Si ce n'est pas assez…

\- Et tu n'y konnais rien en Quidditch ?

\- Ca parait si bizarre que ça ?

Il haussa les épaules. J'avais une vague idée du monde dans lequel il vivait, mais je ne pensais que ça l'enfermait dans quelque chose d'aussi étroit… à croire qu'il ne connaissait que ses managers et ses groupies !

Réflexion faite, c'était peut-être le cas.

\- Tu sais, si ça te dérange, je peux rentrer chez moi…

Viktor m'a regardé et s'est avancé. Puis il m'a enlacé et m'a serré contre lui.

Vous voulez la vérité, cher lecteur ? Je pensais que j'aurais plus d'efforts à faire… Je pensais aussi qu'il était plus simple et plus stupide… Honte sur moi, je sais.

Mon mea culpa fait, il fallait avouer que cette étreinte était loin d'être désagréable. Et puis j'étais venue pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me suis dégagée juste assez pour atteindre ses lèvres. Et soudain, il s'est enflammé. Ah, les garçons ! Il m'a poussée vers le lit, tout en me déshabillant, passionné. J'ai suivi le mouvement, vous pensez bien.

Je ne pense honnêtement pas qu'il en était à son coup d'essai. Il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour me faire plaisir. Du simple baiser dans le cou à la plus intime caresse de ses doigts agiles. Du murmure au creux de l'oreille – en bulgare, hélas – au souffle tiède à des endroits sensibles. Je frémissais sans plus vraiment me contrôler. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais qu'il me prenne, là, tout de suite, mais lui ne semblait tellement pas pressé…

Enfin, il s'est plaqué contre moi :

\- Tu n'a pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? a-t-il soufflé en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'ai secoué la tête. Je préférais ne pas parler, j'avais peur que mon désir en soit trop flagrant. Il m'a sourit. Peut-être posait-il toujours cette question ?

Il est entré à moi avec une précision calibrée. La conséquence de l'entraînement, sans doute. Il devait avoir énormément d'expérience. De quoi avais-je l'air ? Honnêtement, à cet instant précis, ça n'avait rigoureusement aucune espèce d'importance.

Tout en balançant son bassin, Viktor m'embrassait, me caressait. Je commençais à se demander s'il ne s'oubliait pas un peu. Il accentua la cadence, allant et venant avec plus de profondeur. Je me sentais perdre pied.

Et soudain, ce fut le moment. Indescriptible, une déferlante de plaisir pur, coincée entre nos deux corps. Je l'entendais haleter de façon plus anarchique, lointain et diffus, puis laisser échapper un long soupir rauque. Il se répandit en moi par vagues puissantes qui me semblaient durer une éternité chacune.

Puis tout retomba. J'étais soudainement pleinement consciente de tout ce qui m'entourait – et de ce qui ne m'entourait pas aussi, d'ailleurs. En quelques secondes, j'eus une centaine de pensées. Je me sentais tellement valorisée d'être dans le lit d'une étoile mondiale. Je me sentais fière d'être entre les bras d'un sportif pareil. Je me sentais zen. Je me sentais calme. Reposée. Je me dis que j'aurais habituellement hurlé de ne pas avoir utilisé de préservatif, mais comme on ne peut pas tomber enceinte d'un homme fictif quand on est réel (et vice-versa), il n'y avait pas de problème. Je voulais manger du chocolat. Entre autres pensées.

Viktor se détacha de moi pour aller se glisser sous l'édredon. D'un geste, il m'invita à le rejoindre. Je me blottis donc contre lui, en tenue d'Eve et cela ne me dérangeait même pas. Viktor me murmura une chose que je ne compris pas.

\- Je ne parle pas un mot de bulgare… dis-je, un peu embêtée.

Il hésita.

\- Pas grafe. Tu as été formitaple.

Je ris.

\- Je vois pas en quoi, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. C'est toi qui a tout le mérite.

Il a grogné avant de laisser tomber :

\- Tors, plutôt.


End file.
